Learning
by pandora666
Summary: AU B/V it happens during the 3 years but total different. There is no trunks when Frieza comes rather Bulma fights Cold and him. Also Bulma has large secret she has kept from everyone untill now. To learn more read and review.
1. ichi

Hey peps. Here is another new story by me. I know my others are not finished but I will still continue to work on them along with this one. I just do not want to lose this knew idea that I have. Anyway I hope you enjoy.  
  
Vegeta had been on earth a little less then a year. Living at the annoying onna's house because she had a gravity room. So intent was he in beating Kakarott that he barely took notice of her existence except when he needed food or the gravity room to be fixed. But, that all change one fate full day.  
  
"Vegeta get out of that GR room now Kami wants to talk to us." Screamed Bulma over the vid screen that connected to the GR room.  
  
"Why should I care what that Baka has to say?"  
  
"Because he is the guardian of earth the plant YOU happen to be LIVING ON."  
  
'Hump' "I have better things to do."  
  
"If you do not get out of there now and head to Kami's lookout with me I will not give you food for a week."  
  
Vegeta just gave her a death glare as he shut of the GR room and headed to the house. In side he found a fuming Bulma in a light summer dress.  
  
"Well get moving we have to be there in 10 min."  
  
Mumbling some choice words he made his way up the stairs and changed into a clean pair of spandex. He then went back down stairs and stared coldly at the short blue haired woman. "Fine let's go."  
  
Walking out on to the lawn Vegeta took of into the sky. Shortly after he heard Bulma yelling. "Get back here you Baka since you did not get out of the GR room on time I'm going to be late if you do not fly me."  
  
Flying back and landing in front of her faster then she thought possible Vegeta yelled in her face. "I will not I repeat I will not carry you."  
  
Bulma just smirked and responded. "You will or no GR."  
  
Cursing yet again Vegeta picked her up none to gently and speed to the look out at a neck breaking speed. Once he got there he all but threw her to the ground earning him a few choice words of his own.  
  
As soon as they joined the other Z fighters Kami appeared. In a grave voice he addressed them "I'm glade to see you all could make it. I have some distressing news to tell you all."  
  
Impatiently Vegeta said "well spit it out I have better things to do then sit around here all day."  
  
Giving Vegeta a mean look Kami blurted out. "Frieza is on his way here he should be here in like one week."  
  
All at once everyone screamed "WHAT?"  
  
Calmly Kami answered the impatient bunch. "Apparently his father used some technology to bring him back to life. Him and king Cold are now on there way here."  
  
At this Bulma smirked, no one notice with the exception of Kami and Vegeta. The latter having no clue as into why.  
  
"So I advice you train hard and we can only pray that Goku will get here in time."  
  
Both Vegeta and Bulma 'humped' at this which again surprised Vegeta. He was wondering way the woman was not frantic about this news. Mass murders where coming her planet and she looked on in the least scared even though she knew that none of them could beat them.  
  
With that all the Z fighters got ready to leave. Though they where a little concerned as to why Bulma had responded they way she had. But, then again she was always weird so.  
  
Just before Bulma and Vegeta they heard Kami in a desperate voice. "Bulma I must talk to you."  
  
Walking back to Kami Bulma sighed. Vegeta figuring he would have to bring her back decided to stay and be nosy. He though it was funny that the guardian of Earth would want to talk to the onna. Standing behind a wall Vegeta listened to the conversation between the two.  
  
"What is it Kami?"  
  
"Bulma I do not want you to interfere with this fight it is by my will that you have a home on this planet."  
  
"But this is my home to; I will not let it fall to Frieza or Cold not after what the latter has done to my people."  
  
Sighing Kami replied. "Bulma there are few of your people left and you know that cold would love to get his hands on one of you. Especially you!"  
  
"Kami I will do as I please, I always have. Also I will not let this planet fall this is my home I have already lost one I will not lose another. Besides if Cold gets it he will find my people and have us anyway. For there is no where else to go not in this amount of time, I'm going to warn them now to watch out."  
  
"Bulma be safe please, your people are rare and important most of all you and you have no heir as of yet."  
  
Smiling a little Bulma responded. "I have already chosen my heir I think you would be pleased at my choice. Now I must go my people need to know of this."  
  
"Very well, but do not interfere unless you have to, I would dread Cold finding you."  
  
"I know he would love to get to me." Responded Bulma with a knowing smile. "Later Kami we need to have tea sometime when this is over. For you most know the progress of my people no."  
  
"Yes indeed I must, be careful Bulma."  
  
Nodding Bulma left, she just jumped of the landing. Making Vegeta's stomach fall from under him, what was she doing. That fall would killer her. Not to mention what was this talk with Kami 'her people' what the hell did that mean. Also how would she know King Cold: Frieza maybe a little from Namik but Cold. Never being one to be left in the dark speed after her, not wanting her to kill herself.  
  
Nearing her as she was about 10 feet from the ground: to close for him to save her. He could only wait in horror, but then much to his surprise she landed with the grace of a cat. Then speed of running almost faster then he could fly she left.  
  
Not wanting to lose her he fallowed as close as he could. But, soon he lost her in the forest he looked all over. Still he could not find her. Sighing in defeat he left to return to training. He would bet Frieza this time he was sure of it.  
  
Vegeta trained for the rest of the day waiting for Bulma to return. At last she did around 11 at night, she looked tired and upset. Though Vegeta was itching to know more he knew he could not out right ask her. So he just sat down at the counter with her and at his dinner as she picked at her own.  
  
Bulma could barely stand the silence to she decided to speak up. "Thanks for taking me to the look out."  
  
'hump'  
  
"You are never talkative are you Vegeta?"  
  
"No not really."  
  
Sighing in defeat Bulma got ready to leave the counter and did after gathering her plate and cup. Well she was putting her plate in the sink Vegeta spoke up. "You reacted rather weirdly the news of Frieza and Cold care to tell?"  
  
Giving him an evil glare Bulma responded coldly. "No I do not. I'm tired see you in the morning."  
  
"You know for someone who wants everyone else to talk all the time you are rather silent right now."  
  
Turning around on the stairs Bulma responded. "Bite Me."  
  
Chuckling Vegeta retorted "Do not make me take you up on that offer."  
  
Well peps that's the first chp so what is Bulma's secret? Soon we will find out stay tuned. Actually you are lucky because the next chp is coming out with this one. As always read and review At least one of the chps. 


	2. ni

All right peps here it is the second chp. And things are about to get interesting. Again read and review.  
The week before Frieza and Cold came was a blur to all the Z fighters. Vegeta continued to train in between trying to find out what the woman's secret was. But, as of yet he had discovered nothing, for she left only twice during the week once to go see Chi-Chi. The other time she left to go and pick up Gohan before the fight. Why Vegeta did not know since the kid could fly himself.  
  
Bulma however seemed to have a special attachment to the kid like he was almost her own. Vegeta had not noticed it till know but really she watched over Gohan as much as Chi-Chi did if not more. However, she rarely commented just watched.  
  
Gohan as well as the other Z fighters spent the night before the duo came at CC much to Vegeta's annoyance. Bulma said it was for convenience since Cold and Frieza would be there in the early morning and it would be better if they where all together.  
  
That night little was said between the group, most everyone was in their own thoughts. After eating they all headed to their rooms Gohan decided to stay in Bulma's because all the other rooms on the second floor where full and he did not want to spend the night alone an the third floor.  
  
After setting up a second bed in her room for Gohan, Bulma went to bed. With in seconds Gohan fell asleep Bulma however was up thinking out what was to happen. Looking over to the sleeping Gohan she could not help but smile.  
  
It had been on Namik that she realized just how great Gohan was. Ever since then she had watched him closely and it had been less then a week ago that she had made her choice. Gohan would replace her if she died, he was the next heir to a race thought dead long ago. He did not even know it, but soon he would find out about his people.  
  
Bulma had gone to see Chi-Chi a few days ago to talk to her about it. Chi had felt honored beyond belief that her son a half breed would be offered the thrown to a kingdom he knew nothing of. Immediately she wanted to tell her little boy, but Bulma had stopped that. He was not to know about his people until the time came. Reluctantly Chi agreed.  
  
Lying on her bed staring at the ceiling Bulma wondered if it might no have been better to tell Gohan sooner. For if something did happen to her tomorrow, he would be left to rule a kingdom he did not know. Granted Chi would help but in the end his world would be law. The people would not go back on her choice of heir but still it was times like this she wished she had her own child.  
  
That was why she had dated Yamacha when she met him so long ago. He seemed like the one to help her. Though she could have found a man with in her own people she did not want to. Most of them would only take her for her rank not for love. Love is what she thought she had with Yamacha till she caught him cheating. It took all the will power she had not to destroy something at that moment.  
  
Eventually however she got over it, now it was over 2 years old and no longer hurt. Sadly at had also made her not trust man anymore, and decided that love was fullish and she best just find an heir. It was then she began to look and watch out of her own people and the half breeds. Funny how she would find the heir: the son of her best friend in all of history.  
  
Both had been through so much that it was impossible to remember. Some of it good most of it not, but that was the past. Now it was time to face the future that had been caused because of it.  
  
All night Bulma stayed up thinking of many things. In the morning she was a little tired but that was life. After a light breakfast Bulma and the other Z-fighters left for the battle field. Though they 'knew' she would not fight, they always let her come. Bulma had become the moral support of the group of the years. Secretly however she longed to fight but could not.  
  
Vegeta watched her drive to the battle field. It had not escaped his notice that she had slept little. He himself had gotten little sleep; his mind was busy trying to figure out her connection between her and Cold.  
  
His thoughts where interrupted as the neared the landing sight. Both Frieza and Cold where already outside, and looking to where they stood. There small army was already gathered outside around them. Landing next to where Bulma parked her car the Z-fighters walked to the battle field.  
  
All except for Piccolo that is, he stayed behind for a few minutes. Turning to Bulma he spoke "Bulma I know who and what you are because I'm part of Kami as you know. I suggest you stay out of this fight."  
  
Nodding Bulma watched him turn and leave for the battle field. This comment did not go unnoticed by Vegeta but he decided to brush it off. For some reason he had the feeling he would know who she was very soon and with little effort.  
  
As the fighters made it to the first line of troops the fight began. Thanks to Vegeta, Gohan, and Piccolo these troops where easily defeated. Minus a few whom the other Z-fighters kept busy as the tri made there way to Cold and Frieza.  
  
With in seconds there was an all out battle between the 5. About a half an hour later Piccolo was thrown away from the blur that was the battle. Then about 10 min later came Vegeta. Now must Gohan and Cold where left fighting as Frieza watched. With in seconds he was thrown to the ground as well.  
  
Once he was Bulma felt her heart sink, and readied herself to act she could not lose her heir. For it was already set in blood that he was to be it. If he did there would be no heir and no one could take his place. Then her people would be left in anarchy till someone could win out. That had not happened in over 20,00yrs and she would dammed if it happened again.  
  
Slowly Cold walked closer and closer to Gohan who was slowly trying to stand up and ready himself for the ki blast the Cold was preparing to throw. Just as the bright orb started to speed towards him he closed his eyes tight but nothing came. Before it he had heard a scream but he thought it was just someone upset about him dying.  
  
As Cold fired the ki blast at Gohan everyone watched in horror thinking there was nothing that could be done.  
  
Bulma screamed as the ki ball started flying toward Gohan using all of her speed she ran in front of it. Focusing her power she shielded both her and Gohan. Glaring death at Cold who was looking in disbelief, that a small woman in jean shorts and a blank tank top had stopped his attack.  
  
All the other Z-fighters stared at her with their jaws hitting the floor. No one had any clue how she had done that. Piccolo was the only one who was not shocked beyond reason rather he looked worried. But, no one took notice of this. Vegeta was one of the first to recover and just waited to see what would happen next.  
  
For he was to hurt to really do anything, other then wait. One thing that did cheer him up however was the look and Frieza and Colds face. He would have loved a camera at that moment.  
  
After coming to himself Cold spoke "How dare you! Who are you? Do you have any clue who I am?"  
  
There was a slight laugh from the blue haired woman that pissed of Cold but he kept his mouth shut waiting for an answer. Staring him in the eye Bulma spoke. "Cold I'm surprised you could forget me so easily. Really I think you would remember it has been a long time but I think your weather back home would be a reminder."  
  
Getting angry Cold spoke "Stop speaking in riddles woman."  
  
"Fine" Forming a small ball of light in her hand. "Maybe this will help."  
  
Everyone was blinded for a second but regaining their sight everyone even Piccolo gasped. Some in ha, others in recognition.  
  
For Bulma looked like no one had ever seen her. Her blue hair now ran the length of her back. He was wearing silver dress with slits all the way up to her leg that hung on her nicely shaped hips. Her belly was bare minus a small diamond belly ring. Then she wore a silver triangle shaped top that showed the tops of her breast well. Around her next was a sliver choker made of solid white gold and diamond. Both her arms had gold/silver bands on them. Lastly there was a tiara that hung on her for head with a stone that was like a diamond in the middle but keep changing color. The tiara it is self was white gold. Lastly in her right hand was a tall staff made of gold with a vine going up it carved in it. At the very top was a design that looked like a planet with two rings of asteroids going around it.  
  
Coldly Cold spoke first "yes, I know who you are now, why where you hiding princess or should I say queen?"  
  
"I was not hiding Cold I was merely watching."  
  
"Well then what inspired you to join us little one."  
  
"Do not over call me that bustard. And as for what inspired me to stop you. Well you almost killed my heir I could not have that."  
  
Everyone gasped at this. Gohan all but fainted from shock after watching all of this occurred. The fact that he was an heir was too much for him.  
  
"I see, but really he does not look anything like you."  
  
Snarling Bulma responded "Because he is not mine."  
  
Cold gave a fake pout at this before talking. "Could not make any of your own ha?"  
  
Fuming Bulma slammed her staff in to the ground. "Shut up cold and leave this planet now."  
  
Frieza chuckled at this and said "You think you can defeat my father."  
  
Cold gave his son a death glare before return his attention to Bulma and pleading with her "Please just ignore my son; he knows not what he says."  
  
Smirking Bulma said "Apparently not, though he was there the last time I was." Looking to Frieza she "do you really not remember who or what I am little boy."  
  
Angrily Frieza reported "NO"  
  
Cold just turned to his son before he could say more "Shut up now boy."  
  
Frieza just nodded and sat on the nearest rock. He never dare challenge his father. If he did not want to bother this woman so be it.  
  
"You see princess I can not leave this planet, for I'm here to purge it and get revenge on the one who tried to kill my son."  
  
"One Cold you will not purge this planet. Two the one who killed your son is not here."  
  
"Well I still intend to purge this planet you cannot stop me."  
  
"You are right I cannot but if you would not like anything bad to happen to your other planets I advise you leave."  
  
"Very well then princess however you are coming with us. For you left quite a mess on cold the last time you visited and I want it gone. If you do not come I will kill that heir of yours as well as the people of this planet including your own. I know you can hurt my planets but really you do not have the energy to make any other deal then this."  
  
Nodding Bulma responded. "you are right. I energy is low but I can still hurt your planets. I will go with you, but you must leave this planet alone."  
  
Cold smiled at this "I'm happy you decided to agree princess we have wanted one of your kind back for such a long time. And better yet we get the strongest to boot."  
  
"That you do" said Bulma icily. "I will leave with you in a few moments some things need to be said to my heir then I will go."  
  
Very well princess I will be waiting do not keep me to long. 


	3. san

God I just love starting new stories I always seem to update them ten times fast. Any who here is a bran new chapter and it has not even been a day. But, I figured for those of you reading you are getting very excited to find out what Bulma is. Well you will soon know.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers and if you do not review you really should. Writes always appreciated it, to us it is like chocolate is to Veggie head and addiction so get to it people.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Turning to Gohan Bulma knelt down to the small soon to be prince. Talking in a calm reassuring voice "Gohan, you do not know of what your mother is or me for that matter. What you must know however is that I the Queen of the Osirian or Elf people have appointed you my heir to the thrown. I was never able to have my own child and thus I need to name an heir. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner but there where reasons. Now I must go and I leave you to rule my people until my return. You most go to your mother and she will explain everything to you and show you to where we live." Looking into Gohan's dark eyes she saw him start to comprehend what was said. After he nodded she turned her attention to Piccolo.  
  
In a commanding voice she spoke "Piccolo you must tell Kami what has happened and assure him I will be alright. I also leave to you the responsibility of watching over Gohan if anything happens to him be well aware for my wrath for it can effect your kind the worse."  
  
Piccolo nodded at Bulma and then spoke. "I shell tell Kami and protect Gohan with my life. Be safe your majesty for your people will be at a loss if you are lost."  
  
With a small smile Bulma nodded and started to head over to the ship. As she approached he heard an argument going on between Frieza and Cold.  
  
Frieza "Well if I cannot blow up this bloody planet at least let me take that monkey by with us. He needs to be punished for what has been done."  
  
Cold responded calmly. "No we already have a lot to take care of with the Empress coming with us. You have no idea just how much power she has. Granted in hand to hand combated she is nothing. But, what she can do to planets is far beyond your understanding boy."  
  
"I do not care about the Empress I just want Vegeta."  
  
Sighing hard Cold responded "fine."  
  
Then he looked to Bulma knowing that she had over heard much of the conversation. He knew in the end bring Vegeta would be up to her but she could be pros waded. "Empress it seems my son is still out for blood. It might be best if we placated him a little by bring the monkey prince. For he does not know your power and might do something rash."  
  
Bulma just gave him a cold look then responded calmly. "Bring the prince I really do not care. But, just remember if you touch this planet you will regret it beyond your wildest dreams."  
  
Cold smiled at this and turned to Frieza. "Well it seems the Empress is willing to let the monkey come. Go and retrieve him now we must be off."  
  
Nodding Frieza went to go and get Vegeta. The other Z-fighters had did not know what to do. Should they let Vegeta go or not, getting into fighting stance the waited for a sign from no one knew where.  
  
Seeing their tension Bulma spoke, "let them bring Vegeta."  
  
They all looked to her in surprise and where getting ready to say something. But, the look on her face said ask and die, normal that alone would have scared them. This time however it took a light reminder of the fact that even Cold was scared of her. Sighing in defeat they allowed Frieza to carry the struggling prince to the space ship.  
  
Shortly after everyone was on board and the ship took off. With in seconds it was out of sight and everyone turned to Piccolo for answers. He turned to the rest of the Z-fighters and got ready for the explanation of this life. First however he knew he had to get Gohan to Chi-Chi and tell Kami the recent turn of events.  
  
In a calm voice Piccolo spoke to them. "I know you all have questions but I have some things that must be done before I can answer them. Meet me at the Son house tomorrow and me and Chi-Chi will do our best to explain."  
  
Knowing that it would be impossible to get anymore out of Piccolo the Z- fighters took off to their houses to wait to hear the great explanation. The only two left where Piccolo and Gohan who had just recently stood up still to shocked to speak. He looked at his mentor with pleading eyes waiting for explanation.  
  
Walking over to Gohan, Piccolo looked down with understanding and respect in his eyes. Something Gohan had never seen from the man before. Not really liking the odd silence Piccolo spoke "Gohan we need to go to Kami's look out and inform him of this development; then I will go back to your house with you to tell Chi-Chi."  
  
Gohan just nodded and they took of towards Kami's lookout. Inside Gohan was nervous, excited, and curios beyond all belief. If he thought his life was interesting before it had now just turned to dreamland. He was the ruler of a people he knew nothing about, his dad's life long friend knew Cold and was now in space with him, and so much more. Had he lacked brains he would have been totally unable to function right now.  
  
@@@@@ In Space @@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Wanting to talk more to the Empress Cold lead her, Vegeta and his son into the royal lounge on the ship. It was decorated in dark blacks and reds. Bulma immediately sat down in a nice plush red chair still holding her staff in her hand. Cold sat down across from her but a distance away. Frieza sat by his father crossing his arms. Vegeta just sat by Bulma not really knowing where else to sit.  
  
Vegeta had stopped struggling the moment they took off knowing he would not get away. Though he did wonder why he was here. He had the feeling that if Frieza had his way he would be being tortured beyond belief right now. However, this was not the case and for that he was great full. Knowing for the moment he was in no great danger Vegeta sat eager to know what it was the Bulma was hiding. He was also finding it very hard to take his eyes of her.  
  
Long ago he had admitted to himself that she was beautiful though he would never tell her that. This new look however made her seem almost god like. He wanted to rush over and hold her in his arms and kiss her and fucker till he died. This urges however he restrained and just patiently waiting for the talking to begin.  
  
Not liking the over whelming silence Bulma decided to speak. "Cold it has been quite sometime and I'm use you have taken me for some purpose. What I really do not want to know." Cold just smirked at this and waited for her to continue. "However, before we being I would like to take care of Vegeta. Since I really do not like having someone who is smelling and bloody in my presents."  
  
This caused Vegeta to give her a cold look which she returned full force. Sense the tension between the two Cold smirked and spoke. "Very well Empress you my heal him."  
  
The look on Vegeta's face was one of pure shock. He did not understand how she could heal anyone. But, decided not to ask question and just waited to see what would happen.  
  
Bulma sensed Vegeta's shock and slight curiosity. Normally it would have amused her but right now she had to hide all emotions. If Cold learned that she had feeling he may use them against her.  
  
Lifting her hand to be leave with Vegeta's chest Bulma slightly touched it. Closing her eyes a bright light erupted around Vegeta. Shortly after it cleared and everyone looked to Vegeta to see what had happened.  
  
Instead of a bloody prince there was now a fully clean uninjured prince. He was wearing black spandex with white simple chest armor. In the very corner of the armor was the royal crest of Vegeta-sei this surprised the prince. How did she know his crest but it also made him smirk. For obviously she wanted to piss of the duo who hated having anyone else of rank in front of them.  
  
Both Cold and Frieza where slightly upset at this development, the latter was getting ready to speak out against it. That was until his father gave him a glare that said 'be silent or die.' This instantly made him shut up and Bulma and Vegeta smirk.  
  
Wanting to get this little initial discussion over with Cold began. "Still the trouble maker I see."  
  
With a slight smile Bulma replied. "Always Cold. Now lets get down to bussness."  
  
"Very well my dear." Before Cold could say more Bulma cut him off.  
  
"Cold you will address me by my name or my title, normal I would insitant on my title but I know you are thick so I will let it slide."  
  
Smirking Cold gave her a cold evil glar. "Very well Empress. I have taken you because I have a few planets in need of your help. I also would not mind if you fixed my son." Again he was cut off.  
  
"Cold there is no way I will fix your disrespectful soon. He will just have to stay half machine half, ice-jin. Besides he has already cheated death I will not help him more."  
  
"Fair enough, besides I think he rather likes his new form. Anyway my I have also taken you to reverse some damage you caused years ago on planet Cold."  
  
Bulma smiled at his and responded curtly. "Well I was just giving the planet the proper style for its name."  
  
Cold fumed at this but kept his mouth shut. He knew this was his only chance to fix what had been done to his planet. Long ago he had though her kind dead but now he found her again. Also he knew that she was the only one strong enough to reverse what she had done in the past. He could use another of her kind to do everything else but not that.  
  
"Yes I see that, but still my people are dying because of it. So you will undo it or face the destruction of earth."  
  
"Very well then. Is that everything."  
  
"For now," with a smirk he continued "but remember Empress you might have much power but I can still kill you and that planet you now call home."  
  
This caused Bulma to shake with anger and stand up to leave but not before retorting. "You will never threaten me Cold, I will do what you ask but stay out of my way."  
  
Calmly Cold replied "I will but I cannot say the same for Cooler, he always did have a thing for you."  
  
Turning back into the room Vegeta was able to see a flicker of pain go across her face. Before it was covered by a look of indifference. It was so fast that he barely caught it  
  
Coldly Bulma responded with a killer glare. "You and your family will stay the hell away from me Cold. Most of all Cooler for the universe will not survive this time like it did last."  
  
With a cold chuckle Cold turned to his son. "Frieza you will show your pet monkey and the Empress to their room."  
  
Vegeta and Bulma stared at him in disbelief over sharing a room. Seeing their look of contempt and shock Cold responded "Well normal I would not have you share a room. But, there are only 3 rooms on this ship besides the brakes. Since this is just a family vesule and we just carry troops and ourselves. In this case however Cooler did not came."  
  
Bulma nod in understanding thought she had a look of disgust about having to take Cooler's room. Not even having to share a room with the saiyan prince made her look so sick.  
  
After his anouncment they all left the lounge. Frieza led them to their room without a word. Just before he left he spoke to Vegeta "I will see you tomorrow we have not spared in some time."  
  
Nodding in agreement Vegeta heading into the large apartment like room. Inside they had their own kitchen, lounge, and a bedroom with a large bed and bath room. The two eyed the bed wierly, Bulma looked at Vegeta if to say the bed is mine. He however had a different idea.  
  
"I will not sleep on the floor if that is what is going through that crazy head of yours onna."  
  
"Vegeta there are couches in the lounge."  
  
"No I will sleep on the bed it is large enough for 2 people, you can ether share or find somewhere else to sleep."  
  
Raising her hands in defeat Bulma sighed. "Fine, I do not want to argue anymore today to much has happened and I'm dead tired."  
  
Vegeta smirked at her defeat and then his curiosity got the better of him, he wanted no needed to know what was going on and who and what she was. "Woman what is this between you and the Cold family. Better yet who are you and what the hell are you?"  
  
Smiling a little Bulma just looked into his eyes and responded flatly. "You should know who and what I am Vegeta."  
  
This caused the prince to stare at her like she was insane. Before he screamed back at her in frustration not being able to take being in the dark anymore. "HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO KNOW WHO AND WHAT YOU ARE. I HAVE NEVER MET YOU BEFORE."  
  
"Well Vegeta I did go to your planet some 20 odd years ago and stayed there for a week. Your father was quite nice to me we where even friends when I saw you again I thought you might remember but I guess not." Responded Bulma sadly.  
  
A look of shock raced across Vegeta's face before it was replaced by pure confusion and rage. He got ready to yell at her gain but Bulma just put her hands over his lips and spoke.  
  
In a quite voice Bulma continued. "I know you do not remember but I will make you remember. For I cannot have you all pissed off not know who and what I am. Besides you might learn some respect for me." The last part was said with a slight smirk.  
  
"But, first I want to take a bath and relax before we go to bed I will explain or rather show you the answers to some of your questions."  
  
Having been around the woman for so long Vegeta knew he would get nothing more out of her. So he just allowed her to go into the bathroom and take her bath. One funny thing he did notice however she even took the staff with her. That thing never left her hand, it was rather funny. But, also very mysterious.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Alright peps here is another chp. I'm I great or what 3 chaps in one day. Thank god I do not have home work this weekend. Well I hope you like this story.  
  
And as before R and R. "IT IS THE RIGHT THING TO DO"  
  
If you do not I might have some one track you down K. 


	4. shi

Aright peps I now must fully admit to have no life. I have updated this story 4 times in one day. I mean I do have things I could do but I just never seem to do them ff is just too much a draw. Well anyway I hope you enjoy this chap. Since I'm writing it instead of training for my half marathon which is 13miles running and in 3 months. Also there is that orchestra concert which I should practice for but B and V are just so much better then Bach's symphony which is so hard to play with out major practice.  
  
Oh and one last note I know some of you are looking for the lemon and it will be there have not doubt however I like to have a little bit of a story before the juicy stuff. But, if you do want some major leman rape shit check out the story Slave or you can check out my own story universal high school. Oh or read Anne Rice's Sleeping beauty trilogy very good.  
  
Alright here is more of the story peps. Enjoy and sorry there will most likely not be a lemon but it will come.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
After about an hour Bulma was done with her bath. It had released much of the tension that had built up during the day. As she placing a finger to her head she dried off and put on a new out fit. Her jewelry stayed the same, but her out fit was now a dark blue. It of set her pale skin very well, without making her look sickly.  
  
With a little smile she left the bath room. The one things she had missed well hiding what she was, was the ability to change at will. It was just so darn convenient. Taking one last look at herself in the mirror she picked up her staff and entered the dark bedroom.  
  
Vegeta was no where to be seen so she went into the lounge/ kitchen there he sat eating all the food she could find. Bulma just stood there waiting for him to see her. There was no reason to rush explaining everything to him. It would be a tiring affair and one she was not looking forward to. Well she watched Vegeta eat she had to admit that he was rather sexy in a small way even when he was shoveling food down his mouth. Thank god he had 10 times the manners Kakarott had.  
  
As Vegeta finished the last of his food he noticed that the woman's ki was in the lounge. Turning to look at her he had to use all his self control to not drool. She looked even better then before the dark colors did her well. Though the small smile on her face made him a little angry he decided to just brush it off. Right now was not the time to start a fight. He wanted to know and now.  
  
"Well woman I see you are finally done. So now will you care to explain to me how I know you. And what you are."  
  
"That I will do but first you should take a sit." Pointing to the nice black couth in the room. He got up and sat down as fast as possible. Though Bulma was a little shocked by his speed she did not show it. Rather she sat down next to him.  
  
"Alright Vegeta there are 2 was this can be done. One I can just tell you or two I can show you. The latter will take less time and tell you more."  
  
Vegeta sat there for a few second contemplating which one he would choice. In the end the latter won over it sounded like the best deal. "How about the second one it sounds better."  
  
With a small smirk Bulma replied. "Good choice, though there is one part of this you are not going to like. I have to touch your for head I know you do not like to be touched but that is the only way. Is that ok?"  
  
Her only response was a 'hump'  
  
So with that as her sign it was good to go Bulma placed her two of her fingers on his for head. Closing her eyes she concreted to break into his conscious mind where she could replay the memories for him. Her other option was to search for them with in him but that would be rather hard. Since Vegeta had a mental wall up almost as strong as her own.  
  
In awe Vegeta watched as a soft light started to admit from the jewel her tiara. It memorized him completely and before he knew it he was in the past. Or what he figured to be a memory of the past. He looked to his side and there stood Bulma in the out fit she had on in real life along with her staff. She looked to him with a slight smile and pointed to the scene in front of him.  
  
What he saw almost made him cry it was Planet Vegeta and they where at the docking bay. The view was beautiful he could have looked at it for ever. But, his attention was drawn away as he saw a smaller version of himself he was no more then 5 years old with his smirk plastered on his face. The little him stood next to his father who looked much like him only older and taller.  
  
Slowly a small very advance ship landed on the ground. Everyone waited very the doors to open with a look of excitement upon their faces. Slowly it did and what stepped out shocked well everyone there was a small girl with bright blue hair wearing an out fit like Bulma's only for a little girl and carrying a staff that was like Bulma's as well only smaller.  
  
Stepping on the ground of the planet he saw the mini Bulma glare death at the people who looked at her in disbelief. Then she hit her staff on the ground and a light field went around her. She then proceeded to mini him and his father.  
  
In a clam voice she spoke. "King Vegeta you have requested from Cold that I come to help your planet. So I am here."  
  
King Vegeta was still trying to get over the shock of seeing this little girl. He had almost missed what she said. Seeing as how she was getting annoyed he spoke. "Yes, I am but I thought someone older would be coming."  
  
Angrily mini Bulma responded "I'm more then capable of handling anything you might need. You should know what even the youngest of my race could handle the problem you have brought me here to fix. Besides I'm not just any child of my people as you should know. I am the future empress of the Osirian people."  
  
Little Vegeta was unaffected by this news and just continued to glare at the mine Bulma who was just a little shorter then him. His father however made a slight bow to her and hit Vegeta over the head to do the same. Reluctantly Vegeta complied which made the little Bulma smirk in triumph.  
  
In a slightly edgy voice K. Vegeta spoke. "I'm sorry young Empress; I hope you will still help us."  
  
With a smile Bulma's mood did a total 180 and she replied. "Sure I will help you king Vegeta the only thing I ask is that you lie to Cold about how long I need to stay her. Your problem really only requires a few hours of attention but I really do not want to return to the evil lizard right away."  
  
Though K. Vegeta did not want to upset the lizard tyrant he also did not want to upset the small Empress for what she could do was great and he needed her help. Reluctantly her replied "yes you may stay for a week. But could you fix out problem right away."  
  
By this time Bulma was starting to act like a normal girl her age and with a smile went up to the king. Jumped up in his arms and said sweetly "sure thing just let me get a bit to eat."  
  
The king was shocked by her actions but just nodded and left for the castle the small empress still in his arms. Though he never liked holding children or rather never had he did rather like holding the small empress. He turned to Vegeta who was giving him and the small girl a death glare. Looking down to the small girl who was staring at the mountains of Vegeta- sei he almost felt sorry. She was no younger then his own son yet she was living under the rule of the Cold family. It was also amazing that someone so small could do what she was about to do for them.  
  
When they reached to castle Bulma hoped out of his arms and on to the ground. Hitting her staff again a light field appeared around her. She turned to the king with a smile and said "The gravity on this planet is a little to much for me. So sorry I sort of hoped in your arms I was just getting a little tired. Now that we are in her and you have the 2g panels on the floor I should be fine even I have to use a little of my energy to not be crushed. That 10g's however is hard stuff."  
  
Mini Vegeta just scuffed at this and mumbled weak under his breath as his father hit him over the head. "That is alright empress I sort of forgot that your kind are not always very 'strong' also for give my son he is rather well arrogant."  
  
Little Bulma smiled and relied sweetly. "That is alright well how about I get something to eat and then I will get to work."  
  
"Sure thing once you are done eating we will take you to where you need to be and then Vegeta will show you your room."  
  
Bulma nodded in agreement and they head off to eat. They all finished in about a half an hour even thought the prince and king had like 20 times the food she did. Once they where done they went to exit the palace. Once again chibi Bulma jumped in to the kings arms and whispered where she need to go.  
  
The ended up on the edge of a large forest Bulma again jumped out of the kings arms. Then she hit her staff on the ground only this time an almost blinding light erupted around her. She then closed her eyes and her tiara began to glow. Then placing both of her ands on the staff she lifted it up and then hit it into the ground.  
  
When the staff hit the ground both it and Bulma disappeared into the ground. Both Vegetas stood there stunned over what had just occurred. And loathed as they bother where to admit at they where scared for the blue haired little girl. But, sense there was little they could do they both just sat down and waited for her to appear again.  
  
It took about 3 hours but soon Bulma reappeared where she had disappeared. The Vegetas gave a breath of relief and then looked around. They had been so intent on waiting for Bulma to reappear they had not the changes that had gone on around them.  
  
Looking to the forest they saw that hit was fuller and greener then before and they could also hear a small stream running through it. One that had been long dead due to the drought the planet had been suffering for over 50 yrs. The grass around them was greener and there where even flowers.  
  
Bulma stood there and watched their amazement before collapsing to the ground because of the gravity and exestuation of what she had just done. King Vegeta was the first to notice and he went over to her and picked her up and held her close to his chest. He did not know why but he was starting to form a connection to the small girl he had meet only a little while ago. She was like the daughter he never had. Signaled to Vegeta they both took off into the sky.  
  
Well they where flying they could not help but notice that the area that had once seemed a forest was nothing short of a jungle now. As the neared the palace they noticed that the small lake beside it had turned into a large sea and was now beating on the north wall. Never in ether of the Vegetas' memories had the planet looked so good.  
  
Just as they landed inside the castle walls chibi Bulma gave a yawn and looked up into the kings face smiling. The she spoke "Thanks for taking me back, I was a little tired after that and the gravity did not help."  
  
Setting down the small girl K. Vegeta could not resist kissing the small girl on the top of her head. Bulma had not felt such affection in a long time and instantly hugged the king who hugged her back.  
  
She then turned to chibi Vegeta who was watching the whole display with a look of disgust when in reality he was jealous of his father. Bulma's mood did a total 180 as she addressed Vegeta. "Alright princy Boy where is my room." Vegeta was angered at the way she addressed him. He started to form a small ki blast but his father blasted him causing him to drop it.  
  
"You will show the Empress her room is that clear Vegeta. She is out guest be nice to her." Fumed King Vegeta at chibi Vegeta.  
  
Under his breath Vegeta mumbled curses as he took Bulma's hand and lead her to her room. She waved good bye to the king who smiled back and then continued to try and keep up with Vegeta who was all but dragging her.  
  
The rest of the week Bulma spent much time with King Vegeta and the Prince becoming very important to them both. Though chibi Vegeta would be the last to admit it he like the little Bulma very much. She was smart, powerful, and had a temper to match his own. To his father she had become a daughter.  
  
The day she left was very hard for both Vegetas to take. But Bulma knew she had to go. Before she did however there was something very important she had to tell King Vegeta. She had not wanted to tell him earlier for it would have upset the mood but he must know before she went.  
  
Walking calmly into the thrown room of the palace. Bulma jumped into the king's lap. She had chosen this time of day since Vegeta was training. Turning to the king with pleading eyes Bulma asked to speak to him alone. With in moments the room was cleared.  
  
K. Vegeta looked down at the small empress and placed a kiss on her for head. "What is it you want to tell me little one in private?"  
  
Looking at the king with tear filled eyes Bulma took a breath and began. "King Vegeta *sniffle* I did not want to tell you but *sniffle.* you know I have a mind reading capabilities and at all times I leave my mind open to the Cold family so I can know what they are up to. Though I block my thoughts from them. Anyway *sniffle* Frieza is planning on destroying your planet." Tears now where falling from Bulma's bright blue eyes and she buried her face in the brood chest of the king. "I wanted to tell you sooner but *sniffle* I did not want to ruin my time here. This is the first time I have ever felt loved in my whole life. Since I have been raised by cold for as long as I can remember." With one large sniffle she looked in to the king's face he had a look of sadness, shock, anger and concern. Taking a last breath Bulma went on. "There is no way you can stop him but want you and Vegeta to get out. *Sniffle*."  
  
The king was shocked for a few moments at all the little girl had said. He was not mad at her for not telling him sooner her reason did make sense. Besides she was like a daughter to him. Pulling her in tight he spoke in a clam voice. "Empress I can not leave my people you know that. But, thank you for telling me this."  
  
Bulma just looked at the king in shock responded "You have to leave I cannot stand the though of losing you our your soon. And call me Bulma not Empress I told you that a long time ago."  
  
K. Vegeta smiled sadly at chibi Bulma "I can not leave my people but I will send Vegeta away. He was asked to train with Frieza he will have a hard life but he will leave. Promise me though little empress that if you find him later. You will remind him to have a heart for Frieza is going to all but break him."  
  
Nodding into his chest Bulma sniffled and cried for another ten minutes before whipping her eyes and looking at the king. Giving him a hug and a kiss on the forehead she said quietly. "I love you very much and I promise to help Vegeta into the future."  
  
Giving her on last hug the king set her down on the ground. "Come we must go so you do not miss your ship. I do not want you or Vegeta on this planet when they came."  
  
Bulma grabbed his hand as they headed for the door. Then when they got to the exit of the palace King Vegeta picked up chibi Bulma and Vegeta fallowed shortly behind. The tear stand face of Bulma and the sad look on his father's face did not go unnoticed by him. But, he figured he would know soon enough.  
  
Nearing the landing grounds they saw Bulma's ship ready to go. The king gently set Bulma down and kept her with in his ki until she had her own shield up thanks to her staff which rarely left her side. Giving the king one last hug and a kiss Bulma whispered in his ear good bye and I love you.  
  
She then walked calmly over to the prince and gave him a light kiss on the lips. He was very shocked by this and stumbled backwards but he did not whip it off rather he just smirked and glared at Bulma who had a small smile on her face. Chibi Bulma then hugged Vegeta and whispered in his ear. "Your life will be hard Vegeta but do not lose your soul. I love you very much. I will find you again one day."  
  
Chibi Vegeta was taken back by this and just stared at her in question. Where as Bulma just smiled and headed to the ship letting a single dear role down her eye. When it hit the ground small silver locket appeared Bulma bent down and picked it up. Running to Vegeta she handed it to him and said in a sad voice. "Do not for get me."  
  
Chibi Vegeta looked at her with a look of total compassion and love. For once he let down his guard and let other see his soul. He whispered back "I will not."  
  
Before he knew it Bulma was on the ship leaving planet Vegeta-sei.  
  
Then everything went black Vegeta for second freaked out but a slight tap on his shoulder got him to open his eyes. When he did he saw Bulma bright blue eyes with tears about falling out of them. He took his thumb and whipped them away. He then took her gave her a light kiss on the lips.  
  
"Thank you Bulma or should I say Empress."  
  
With a light smile Bulma hugged Vegeta and whispered. "Just call me Bulma."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Alright peps there it is 4 chapters in a day am I good or what. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it.  
  
ALSO DO NOT FOR GET TO REVIEW. 


	5. go lemon goodness

Well everyone it just seems that I will not let this story rest. Well that and I'm waiting for a few more reviews for my other stories before I continue on. Besides MM is being annoying and FF is not much better, please if some one knows a few other good sites spill. Anyway here is the chap.  
  
Now as always read and review or I will send my evil spirit watch Ra on you. Believe me he is not nice.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Reaching into his spandex Vegeta pulled out the small sliver locked that Bulma had given to him when she left. Long ago he had stopped wondering where it had come from, but still he loathed the idea of parting from it. It just seemed to be apart of him. Taking it in to his hand he grabbed on of Bulma's and placed it in her tiny hand.  
  
She just looked at him and smiled sadly before speaking. "Vegeta it is yours for all eternity."  
  
Vegeta responded quietly "I'm sorry I forgot."  
  
Handing the locked back to him Bulma sweetly said "It is alright Vegeta; I will always love you no matter what you do."  
  
Something deep inside Vegeta broke at this announcement. He wondered how could she love him after all he had done. Terrorized her on Namik, forgot who she was, nearly killed her best friend and her heir. But, still he was happy to have her back. Long ago he had felt something was missing and now he remembered what. Though Bulma did not know it chibi Vegeta had bonded to the loud mouthed onna.  
  
He smirked a little at this because she did not know but soon she would. It also helped explain way he could never hurt her and would listen to her in the end. For it seemed that she could get away with things that would have had another person killed a thousand times over.  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta waiting for him to respond it was true that she would always love him. That is way she had invited him to stay at CC after Namik she had hoped he would remember. But, he had not. Now she had done the one thing she swore she would not do, that was bare her emotions. After she had left Vegeta and his father she had sworn to never feel again. For the pain of losing them was greater then she cared to admit. Seeing Vegeta again however had changed her mind. She just hoped he would not reject her or throw it in her face.  
  
Looking into her deep blue eyes Vegeta saw that she was struggling with what she had just admitted. He knew that living under Cold had made her lose almost all the emotions she had. Now it made since why she acted so fake around her friends. She might have cared but never really new how to show it. Here however she was baring her soul and prying that it would not be done in vain.  
  
Taking her chin into his hand he pulled her lips towards his and gave her a deep kiss that said all that he felt about her. Bulma was shocked of a few seconds but immediately responded. When she came up for air Vegeta started trailing kisses all the way down her neck to her shoulder. Eventually he reached the spot where the two met. He nibbled at the skin wanting to maker her his for all time.  
  
Eventually his instincts won over along with any thought of waiting and when he heard her moan he sunk his teeth into her shoulder and started to lap up the blood. It was sweet to the taste and he relished every last drop of it. A few seconds later he felt the bond he had formed with her long ago strengthen and he could now see into her mind.  
  
Vegeta saw images flying by at light speed and he did not know what they meant. He tried to slow them down but soon he was locked out of her mind with a strong meant wall like he had never seen before. The only thing he could not feel of her in his head where her emotions which she had not blocked out. Inside them he felt just how much she loved him and how rejected she had felt when he had forgotten.  
  
As Vegeta lifted his head to look into her eyes he saw tears and wondered what they meant. Before he could ask Bulma spoke in a whisper to him. "Vegeta I love you so much, I know what you have done, and thank you. However, I can not let you see into my mind there are secrets there which I do not want to show you as of yet. I'm sorry."  
  
Taking her lips into a passionate kiss Vegeta mumbled in a husky tone. "It is alright, but you are mine forever and soon your secrets will be none to me."  
  
Bulma just nodded at this and kissed him with more passion. She then allowed her arms to snake around his back and in to his flame like hair.  
  
Vegetas own hands where rubbing her exposed stomach causing her to arch her back wan tingly. He then moved his hands to her breasts and easily disposed of her top. Once they where free he placed his mouth on one and sucked and nibbled it till it hardened. Well his other hand moved to her other breast and kneaded it until it was as taught as its twin.  
  
Bulma had now begun to remove Vegeta's armor and was becoming greatly distressed that it would not come off. Then she suddenly remembered that she could change that with but a thought. Smirking a little she thought away his armor and clothing. So he was now before her in all his glory.  
  
This action surprised Vegeta a little but he had to chuckle at the blushing that proceed after his clothing's removal especial when she looked at a certain hard part of his anatomy and all but had her eyes pop out. Not wanting to be the only one fully exposed Vegeta moved his hands to her skirt and quickly ripped it off along with her panties. He then started to trail hot kisses down her belly as she racked her nails along his back.  
  
When he reached her navel he had fun with her belly button ring before moving down further. As he reached her nether region he could smell her arousal. He took her clitoris into his mouth and sucked unit till she was squirming beneath him in pleasure. Then she came and he lapped up her juices like they where water. However, he missed the warmth of her mouth and quickly returned there.  
  
Capturing it in heated kiss Vegeta plunged to of his fingers into her causing her to buck hard against him and moan into his mouth. Slowly he moved them in and out causing her slowly excruciating pleasure and again she came. Bring his fingers to his mouth he licked her sweet juices.  
  
He then new she was ready so he placed himself over her entrance and waited for her to approve. The instant she gave a slight nod he plunged into her breaking past her barrier which caused her to scream in pain as he took her into a deep kiss. Eventually she began to relax and the tears stopped coming from her eyes. Kissing them away he pushed slowly into her some more.  
  
Eventually she urged him to go faster and he happily obliged loving the tight feeling of her inner walls griping him. After about a half and hour he felt her start to near her climax when she did her walls clung to him so tight that he could no longer hold it. He spilled his seed deep inside her as he went over the edge with her.  
  
Once he was done he slowly pulled out of her and then carried her to the bed room. Laying her down next to him, he pulled her tiny form to his. And whispered "I will never let you go little one." Before sleep claimed him as well.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Alright peps there it is the lemon you all wanted. Since some of you where wondering when it would come up I changed the story just a little to allow for it. I hope you enjoyed now I'm going to head to bed. Again review and later. 


	6. roku

All right here is yet another new chap people. I really do not know why I'm driven to add to this story so much but yeah I it is all good. Still do not worry I will add to my other stories next week so chill if you are worried about that. You can be sure of one thing I will never not finish a story so just give me sometime K.  
  
Any who here it is the latest chapter I hope you enjoy. Oh one last thing I have been thinking about starting an updated mailing for this fic as well as my others if you are interested please tell me so. If I get about 20 some people I will go for it.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Morning came too soon for Vegeta though the last night sleep had been the best he could remember. His dreams for once where not full of nightmares. Opening his eyes slowly he looked to the blue haired beauty who had her back to him.  
  
Lightly brushing some hair out of her face he took a look at her pale back. It was then he noticed small scares all over the top half of her back. He wondered who it could have escape his notice before but then her remembered her hair had been there. Fallowing the scares further down her back he came to one of two tattoos on the small of her back.  
  
One ran along her spine and was about 3cm long. It was a word of some sort however the language escaped him. Below this was what looked to be a tree with orbs for leaves. This orbs where changing colors between all spectrums of the rainbow. Two of the leaves in particular got his attention the where on the same branch. One was diamond shaped and a bright blue. The other was a 6 pointed star that was total black wavering with a little dark dark blue. It this two entranced him so much he went to touch them.  
  
When he did he felt a heat run through his hand and into his body. Bulma then began to stir and wake from her sleep. She rolled over till her back was away from him and gave him a week smile as she opened her eyes.  
  
Looking into her bright blue eyes with questioning he waited for her to say something. He knew Bulma would sense this through there bond so he just waited.  
  
Bulma knew what he wanted and placing a light kiss on his lips she pulled him close. Thought it was rather cruel to do this to him because it just made him need her she could not resist. She wanted him closer to her and taking a breath she rain her head along his forehead and began.  
  
"I see you have found the tree of life on my back. It shows all the Osirian people who are still alive. The two leaves that looked different where you and Gohan, you are a star because you are not one of us but are through me. Gohan is a diamond because he is part Osirian and part saiyan. He is also a bright blue because he is now the ruler of my people until I return. You are black and dark blue because well that is who you are in color."  
  
Sighing Bulma added "The name running along my spine is yours and if you look at your own back you will see my name running your lower spine. It is what happens to my people after bonding. Lastly you may wonder how and why I am still not ruling my people if I was able to do so when I worked under Cold. That is rather simple at that time we where all over the universe your planet haven been destroyed but after we united again I made a promise that I would not leave. If I did leave there would be an heir to take my place until I returned."  
  
It took Vegeta a few seconds to register all of this information. When he did he just gave Bulma a light kiss and asked a question that was paining him. He wanted to know where those scares had come from it hurt his soul to know she had been injured in such away. Taking a calming breath he asked in as clam a voice as he could well still demanding an answer. "Onna where did those scares come from?"  
  
When he asked Bulma's mood darkened at it looked as though she was recounting some very painful memories. She had forgotten about the scares but he understood why he asked. However, she was not yet ready to tell, they where shameful to her and no one but Chi-Chi had ever known of them. Looking into his eyes with tears about ready to fall from her eyes she responded. "Vegeta I cannot tell you know they are a painful part of my past that I have not let go of yet. Please for give me I will tell you soon."  
  
Though Vegeta was upset by this answer he saw how sincere she was so he just nodded and kissed her forehead before letting go of his embrace around her small waist. He also reluctantly removed his tail from around her waist as well. Looking to her he answered the questions that where visibly forming in her eyes. "It is alright but I want to know and soon." Bulma nodded and then he added. "I must now go train with Frieza before he wonders where I am. I will be back later."  
  
Getting dressed he left the room to go spar Frieza and let out some of his frustration on still knowing so little about his mate. He knew she was hiding secrets and that they where dark and hurt her. Vegeta wanted to know however so that he could help and take the pain away. He prayed that she would tell him soon for it was eating him up inside.  
  
When he got to the training rooms Vegeta put a mask of coldness on his face and got ready to face the gay lizard once again. Stepping in he saw that Frieza was already waiting and ready to go. Taking a breath he charged at the lizard and an all out battle in sued.  
  
&&&&&&&&&  
  
When Vegeta left Bulma slowly got out of bed. Going into the bathroom she took a warm bath to ease the tension that had occurred after last night and this morning. Not to mention there was some dried blood on her legs that need to go. Normal she would have just used her power to clean but actually going through the process always made her feel better.  
  
Climbing out of the bath she brushed her long wet hear and then used some of her power to place it into pleads that ran all the way down her back. She then chose an out fit that was black with gold running through it and looked just like her other two minus the color. One thing she did like about her long hair at the moment was it covered her back. In her human form it never did so and she had to use some of her power to make the skin appear different then it was. Now she could just leave it to be covered by her hair.  
  
Bulma then proceed to the kitchen and grabbed a piece of fruit before going too met up with Cold. Who through the bond she still had with the family told her to come and see him after Vegeta had left. She knew he did not know about last night which was good for it would be used against her. The only thing Cold was able to do through the bond was send her messages her mental wall was far too strong to get through unless he had some of her blood. But, that is a story for anther time and had already been done once by his son.  
  
She took her time reaching the royal lounge and when she did she finished off the rest of her fruit before heading in. Once inside she saw Cold standing by the window of the room looking out into the blackness of space. Looking at him always gave Bulma the chills though she did not show it. Grabbing tighter to her staff she which she had kept by her at all times. Bulma went up to stand by cold. At the time she could not help but wonder what was happening on earth. Soon she would have to find out but right now it was to dangers to open the link to Chi-Chi.  
  
@@@@On earth after the departure of Vegeta and Bulma@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Piccolo and Gohan landed at Kami's and where instantly met by earth's guardian. Looking gravely at the old guardian who was half of himself Piccolo spoke. "She has been taken by Cold however" point to Gohan "she has appointed her heir."  
  
Kami looked at Gohan and smiled a little before speaking. "I must say she made a great choice however he will have much work to do the Osirian people will be at a loss without their Empress. She was separated from the once already this and it caused great distress now there will be close to all out madness."  
  
Nodding in agreement Piccolo spoke "I agree that is way I must get him to his people as soon as can been and connect him with them as well. If I do not they will not calm down. That is way we must go and see Chi-Chi after everything is done I will return and tell you the rest. Also you should know Vegeta went with her."  
  
This news stunned Kami a little and he wanted to know why however he knew that Piccolo must get Gohan to Chi-Chi and right away. So he just nodded and watched them fly to the Son house. Under his breath he mumbled "I hope we can survive this. For if that boy is rejected I will not be able to placate them, empress why did you leave?"  
  
Reaching the Son house Piccolo spoke to Gohan in a calm voice. "Gohan let me speak to your mother first for this news will greatly trouble her."  
  
Gohan just nodded to his mentor as he landed at his house and his mother came running out and gave him a hug. She then looked to Piccolo in question as into why she was her. The look in his eyes told her it was something bad.  
  
Taking a breath Piccolo spoke. "Chi-Chi the empress is gone."  
  
At this news Chi clasped on to her knees and began to cry well still holding Gohan who was looking at his mother in question. Never before had he seen her in so much pain. Even with his father gone and on occasion dead she never fell over in such complete pain  
  
Once she calmed down she held Gohan at arms length and spoke. "Well I guess it is time you learn some things about your people young emperor."  
  
Piccolo just stood silent for a few minutes but eventually his uneasiness got the better of him and he spoke to Chi-Chi. "We must prepare him soon and take him to the people in a short time the will learn of her absents and when they do chaos will ensue."  
  
Nodding in agreement Chi stood up and did the same thing Bulma did changing her out fit completely though her hair stayed in same bun. Her normal kimono however was now a black out fit. It had loose pants that hung on her hips and the top was a tank kine. She also had black leather straps rapped around her upper arm.  
  
Gohan just looked his mother in wonder and had to admit she was hot. He liked how good she looked but on the other hand she was his mother and well yeah.  
  
Chi-Chi saw the look her soon was giving her and smiled. "Gohan you must get used to this sort of dress for all of our people wear it."  
  
Now Gohan looked into his mothers soft eyes and saw that she spoke the truth it was then he noticed the staff she held. It was no where near as elegant as Bulma but it looked to be made of black ivory and had what looked like a an orb made out of then sticks of ivory.  
  
Seeing her son understand what she said she figured it was time for his change. Placing her to fingers on his forehead she changed him into the appropriate out fit for a emperor. Once the bright light the enveloped Gohan disappeared and he looked down he gasped in shock over what he was wearing.  
  
He was now in loose dark gold paints that hung around his hips. His chest was fully exposed along with all of his well formed muscles. The only thing slightly covering him was a gold necklace that had a large triangle in front with jewels on it. He also realized that he had on a tiara which was a thin band of gold with no dip in the middle like Bulma's there was also a small glowing diamond in it.  
  
Looking at her sons new look Chi-Chi smiled and then spoke. "I have always wanted to dress you like my people you look so handsome. Oh the girls will just love it."  
  
This caused Gohan to blush but before he could say anything Chi-Chi spoke again. "But before you must get your staff, for we always have it with us. It is part of us you have had yours since birth but now it is changed for you are now the emperor but you do not know that. Anyway you must get it out of yourself I can not do that. Now clasps your hands together and wish your staff to be."  
  
Though he was a little skeptical Gohan did what he was told for it was never good to disobey Chi-Chi. Much to his shock when he closed his eyes and did as hew as told he felt a cold metal staff appeared in his hands. When he opened his eyes there was a staff just like Bulma's only smaller in his hand.  
  
Chi-Chi's smile only widened at this and she clasped her hands together in delight. Piccolo looked in awe at the young emperor for he now looked the part and there was no doubt Bulma had made a great choice.  
  
"Alright Gohan it is time you learned what your people can do as well as form your connection with them. Now I'm going to show you what power we have and way it is so great after I'm done you will try. Then we will form the connection to your people."  
  
Slamming her staff into the ground both it and Chi disappeared. The then watched as the area around their house went through all 4 seasons in like 5 minutes. Then a stream formed and dried up and the grass grew and shortened. After about 15 minutes Chi reappeared and looked at the two stunned boys.  
  
With a smirk she spoke "Piccolo I know it has been a long time since you saw what we can do but you look like you where hit with a mountain."  
  
Piccolo just smiled at her and looked at Gohan who was till in total shock at his mother and before he could say another Chi-Chi cut in. "You see Gohan our power is to control planets, we can also manipulate molecules to change things like clothing. Then there is our telepathic power which is very strong but you will soon see that. Now I want you to come with me this time and I will show you how to do what I have done. It is a basic lesson but it is something."  
  
Grabbing Gohan's hand she instructed him through a mental link. 'Alright Gohan, yes I am speaking in your head I will tell you about it later. For now we must practice. Now slam your staff into the earth and concentrate on entering it.' Doing what he was told Gohan was again stunned to see that it worked. 'But really he was not in the earth he looked to be on the soul plan of the earth.'  
  
Chi caught this thought and smiled in his mind before speaking. 'yes Gohan that is right we are the only beings that can enter places like this. Then depending on your power you can alter a certain number of things. People like Bulma can move contents and change weather permanently. As for me I can just do the small things you have seen. Now I want you to think of something you want changed and do so.' Again Gohan did as he was told and then looked to his mother. 'Very good Gohan you will have more practice at this later. For now we must go. Now concentrate on the spot we left.'  
  
When he did so Gohan was stunned to find he was in the same place he had come from. Only there was now a small lake where he had wished for one to be. Turning to his mother he saw that she looked pleased.  
  
"Now Gohan for the mental link, you will not be able to have the royal link just yet for that we need Bulma's mind. However, through my mind you can enter the link." Touching her sons head he brought her mind into her own and slowly connected him to all the other minds she was connected to.  
  
Once done Gohan was in wonder there where now over 1,000 people that he could feel and some he could even seen into there minds. Some the tried to look into but they had up walls. He turned to Piccolo and tried to get into his mind but he found the Namik had but up a mental will. Looking on to his face he saw him smirking before speaking.  
  
"My mind is my own, however you are now connected to the whole. Your mother however is right we must wait for Bulma before we take you to your people. For they will never except you will out the royal link."  
  
Gohan yawned and rubbed his eyes well nodding to Piccolo. Chi-Chi then broke in "well I think it is time the young heir got some rest and I'm rather tired myself. Also I hear the Z-fighters are coming tomorrow so I will need to cook a lot and I have a lot of explaining to do. Hopefully Bulma will contact us tomorrow."  
  
Nodding Piccolo fallowed Chi-Chi into the house as she led the tired Gohan to his room. Going back to the living room where Piccolo sat she went to a near by sofa. She then asked Piccolo a few questions about the battle and what had happened. In truth Chi was happy that Vegeta was with Bulma for they had a history but she was the only one who knew it. She also knew he would protect the empress.  
  
As Chi got ready to head to bed Piccolo asked her a question. "You do know Goku is coming back tomorrow. What are you going to tell him?"  
  
Looking at the Namik she smiled and said "The truth, I will also take him and the Z-fighters with us to the Osirian kingdom. It is time they knew."  
  
Piccolo nodded and watched her go to bed. He then proceeded to meditate and hope that Bulma would give Gohan the royal link tomorrow he had forgotten about it. But, he needed to have it in order to establish true ruling power.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ah at last the end of this chapter. I really wanted to focus on B and V however the other characters do play an important role latter so you have to know what up with them.  
  
Well review please and I hope you enjoyed I think I'm now going to read for time all this typing is killing my wrist. 


	7. nana

Alright no funny comments at the beginning of this one. Though I must admit I truly am addicted to this fic. I have never written one so fast or so often. But, well the inspiration has me I will write.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Bulma turned to Cold with an unreadable expression and spoke. "You wished to see me."  
  
Looking into her icy blue eyes Cold was almost felt a shiver go up his spine. He knew she hated him. If not for everything he did to here then for what his son had done. In some ways he regretted it for it would have been invaluable to have her on their side willingly. That however was no longer an option.  
  
"Empress, yes, I did want to see you. Before we go to planet cold we will be making a few stops on planets that need your help. When we reach cold you will reverse what you did before. Then I will let you return to your precise earth and leave it unharmed."  
  
"Very well then, I will agree as I already have to help you. Then you must leave earth and me a lone forever."  
  
"That will be done Empress," then he added with a look of regret and sadness running through his eyes. "I'm sorry for what my son did."  
  
Though she did not truly believe him Bulma smiled weakly at Cold. "I'm sure you are. I must go now. My long years on earth have left my physical training to weather."  
  
"I'm sure it has, would you like me to join you. Although you where by no means my strongest student you are still very good. I would not mind training you again." Replied Cold calmly.  
  
Slightly shocked by this in offer Bulma turned to leave and stated calmly. "If you would like to train me again you may. I am in need of a good teacher and few are willing to train one as weak as me."  
  
Turning to the door and Bulma Cold nodded and fallowed her to the training rooms. When they got there they saw that Frieza and Vegeta where in a heated battle. One that Vegeta looked to be losing. This slightly scared Bulma but she did not show it for it would be used against her.  
  
Letting then know of there presents they began. Though Bulma did not use ki she still had excellent style. Cold lowered his power leave close to her own and waited for her to begin.  
  
Holding her staff out in front of her Bulma closed her eyes and a bright light emitted from the staff. When it cleared she was holding a long slim sword in her hand. Getting in to a ready stance she attacked Cold.  
  
The instant the battle began both lost track of the outside world. For if they had not they would have noticed Frieza and Vegeta stop dead in their battle to watch the two. Both where amazed at how much aglitly both fighters possist.  
  
For Cold had long been known to just have brut strength but now it was obvious he had much style as well. Bulma as well had a great style and Vegeta to say the least was shocked that she could fight and so well. He knew she was not near as strong as Cold or himself for that matter. It was obvouis however that she could fight and had done so often.  
  
Both Frieza and Vegeta just flew over them watching the battle that was proceeding at light speed. After about 2 hours they where done. Bulma looked about ready to clapse but had escaped unscathed as had Cold. They bowed to each other then spoke.  
  
"Empress you have improved even with a lack of training I must say I'm impressed."  
  
Bulma smiled at this and responded. "I see you have lost some of yours though your strength makes up for it as it always has."  
  
Cold smirked "It always has empress. Thank you for the honor of letting me train with you."  
  
"Cold you are always welcome to train with me. You where my teacher after all, there for I can not turn you down." Then she added in a Cold tone. "But, outside of training and eating with you, you will stay out of my way."  
  
Nodding Cold answered. "That I will." Then looking above to where his son was "Frieza come lets get ready for dinner. Vegeta you my join us as well."  
  
With that father and son left the room and Vegeta went to back to staring at Bulma who was looking at the door as thought she wanted to kill it. "Onna you fight well, why have you never done so before."  
  
Looking up to Vegeta with an annoyed glare she responded. "I could not for I had to hide who and what I am so that people like Cold would not find out where I went. Now however he found me anyway." Looking down at the floor she muttered "why can my life not be easy. It is like I'm doomed to live in hell."  
  
Vegeta heard this comment but chose not to remark and instead just flew down to her. "Let's get ready for dinner but, after I want some more explanations."  
  
Bulma just looked at Vegeta with emotionless eyes then headed back to their room. Once there she debated weather or not to take a bath. The time constriction in the end made her decide against it maybe later that night.  
  
Placing her fingers to her forehead she cleaned herself up well still keeping the same out fit. Then she walked over to Vegeta who was staring at her like she was food and placed her fingers on his forehead and did the same. He now had on the outfit from last night.  
  
He looked her in the eyes as thought to question why she had done it in a low voice she responded. "We do not have much time it is just easier to do this."  
  
Not really knowing how to debate her Vegeta just nodded it was then he noticed he was not bloody or hurt anymore eather. This caused him to look at Bulma in amazement but she just brushed it off.  
  
Closing her eyes she changed her sword make into her golden staff and then spoke to Vegeta. "Well we better get this over, I would cook our own food but I could never cook. Not even my powers help me there. It is my one down fall in life."  
  
This made Vegeta smirk and he fallowed her out of the room and to the dinning hall. Dinner went by rather fast and little was said between the groups. Once done Bulma and Vegeta quickly headed back to their room.  
  
Inside Vegeta gave Bulma a look that said it was time to spill or pay the price. Laying her staff down next to her on the couch Bulma motioned for Vegeta to join her which he did. As soon as he was seating she began.  
  
"Alright Vegeta I know you remember who I am but as for what I am well you did not even know that then. I also know you have some other questions which I will answer after the initial one. Now Piccolo should have gathered the Z-fighters on earth by now at Chi-Chi's and I'm guessing they want an explanation as well. I also have to pass my royal connection to Gohan. So what I'm going to do is tell you well I tell them as well. Besides I need your help to keep Frieza and Cold from finding out what I'm doing."  
  
Having no clue what to say to this Vegeta just nodded in agreement.  
  
"Alright now what I'm going to do is place my consciousness in your mind. Do not worry I will read none of your secrets I just need a source they cannot track. I will then use your mid to contact Chi-Chi."  
  
Though this disturbed Vegeta a little he did not want to have it appear as such. So he acted annoyed and responded. "Alright alright let's just get to it."  
  
With that she placed her concousness with in his mind and contacted Chi- Chi.  
  
Chi-Chi was busy feeding the z-fighters who where sitting around eating waiting for an explainatin when Bulma contacted her.  
  
'Chi-Chi what up?'  
  
Not regonizing the mind Chi-Chi said both in her mind and out loud 'who is this.'  
  
Bulma laughed a little in her head well Vegeta snickered 'Chi it is me Bulma, I'm using Vegeta's mind to contact you so that Frieza and Cold will not over hear.'  
  
Chi-Chi just smiled and then responded 'oh sorry about that.' Then she screamed at Bulma causing Vegeta's head to hurt 'WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING JUST LEAVING US HERE.'  
  
Needing to calm down the ravid woman Bulma spoke as calmly as she could well 'chi do not do that, it hurts Vegeta's and my head. I will explain to you soon ok but I want to tell all the other Z-fighters as well. Can you bring them on to the phsicic plane and I will met you there.'  
  
In a happy tone Chi-Chi replied 'Sure thing, oh and my Goku is back.'  
  
Bulma smiled well Vegeta grumbled 'that is great Chi anyway I will met you there.'  
  
'Hai'  
  
With that Bulma and Chi-Chi brought the others into the pysici plan. Or rather Bulma brought Vegeta well Chi brought the rest. Luckly she did not need to bring Piccolo and Gohan since they could get there on their own.  
  
Once everyone was there they stared at the void space in shock but before anything could be so said Bulma drew there attention. "Alright people I have brought you here because there is something you must know."  
  
Both Krillin and Yamacha replied "No shit"  
  
Getting angry at them Bulma yelled back "Just shut up you idiots"  
  
Nether really wanted to yell back at Bulma so they kept their mouths shot. Bulma then looked at the others Goku stood there with the normal Son grin. Then Chi in the attare of her people Gohan as well. She had to smile at how good he looked along with his mini staff.  
  
The whole Son family went to go hug Bulma before they began. When Chi-Chi hugged Bulma, Bulma said in her ear.  
  
"Your son looks great."  
  
With a motherly smile Chi responded "Oh I know he will have all the ladies."  
  
Gohan then hugged her without saying anything. Goku came next and a small growl was heard from Vegeta this made Chi-Chi smirk and wink and Bulma and they gave each other a knowing smile.  
  
Alright everyone sit down there is much to tell. With that everyone sat. Chi was holding on to Gohan as Goku held on to her. Vegeta was holding Bulma passively by the whist. Yamacha sat next to Krillin and looked a little angry at Vegeta but dared not do anything. Piccolo sat by Bulma and Vegeta waiting for the story to begin. He already new it but he did not want to leave so he sat down.  
  
Bulma first turned to Piccolo and said. "Thank you for everything you have done. I hope you do not mind hearing this all again."  
  
Piccolo just waved her off telling her to begin.  
  
Alright everyone I will say this only once due not interrupted ok. There is a lot to tell and not a lot of time.  
  
As you have likely figured out by now I'm Empress Bulma of the Osirian people. Chi is my loyal friend and body guard. Our planet was destroyed over 24yrs ago by Cold who took me and Chi-Chi. He would have proffered to take just me but I insisted I not be alone. Reluctantly he agreed, and I and Chi-Chi ended up living and working for Cold for 13yrs of our life.  
  
Now our people learn every fast so I at acted about like I was about 8 yrs old however we stay looking about the age of 5 for 10 years of your life. Then we rapidly we age to like 16 years and stay that way till we are well over 50. That however is not important.  
  
Cold wanted my people to make the planets under his rule more productive. For we the Osirian people have the power to change a planets environment. Now depending on how strong the person is the can do things like create lakes to moving continuities or even at my level moving planets position or destroy them.  
  
I did things like this for Cold along with my people for over 13yrs until I escaped along with Chi-Chi. We then used the link that we had to the others and gathered them her so we could be one again. Kami allowed us to stay so long as we helped to the planet which we agreed to gratefully.  
  
Earth is on the edge of the universe and a rather rural planet making it safe to come here. Once here I my people gave me the title of Empress after my mother's death which I had not heard about being apart form my people for so long. My father died before I was born. Now we are able to communicate through telepathy over great distance but since I left when I was so young few where given the chance to link to my mind. Also I had not yet reached the age of 6 where I could receive the royal link.  
  
So when my people where reunited with me they became overjoyed having feared for my loss for a long time they made me promise not to leave them again. Unless there was an heir, having never had a child I had to find one.  
  
It was when I went to Namik for a short time that I knew I must choose and heir. For my people where not happy with my going and only agreed after I said I would choose and heir upon return. After much watching of my own peoples kids I chose Gohan. He is the purest soul I have ever met and will lead well.  
  
Now I know some of you wonder how me and Chi ended up getting our families well that was simple we used your minds to trick our parents into thinking we where their children. We both spent much time watching families and finally chose the ones best for us.  
  
I met Goku on the dragon ball hunt except for my wish was not really for the perfect by friend it was going to be to get my planet back.  
  
Also you might wonder why you have never seen your people. This I is because we live deep in the dessert, and woods of this planet covered by a magic spell making anyone not of your blood miss it completely. Now I could have stayed with my people to be raised but as an empress I could not have one of them as my parents, political corruptness requires me to stay rather far away. Chi fallowed just so I would not be alone  
  
Well that's about all I have the time to explain Cold and Frieza will wonder where my mind is soon. Chi will explain the rest if you have any questions before you go however I must give Gohan the royal link.  
  
Walking over to Gohan Bulma placed her hand on his head and transferred to him a copy of the link. Then she waved to the others and was gone along with Vegeta.  
  
Soon they where all back in there respective places and though some questions had been answered there where still many more.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ah another chap done. I hope you like some darker secrets will come out in the next later Review. 


	8. hachi

Ok not much to say just another new chapter which I decided to add after reading well all the fanfics that I normal do and I'm sick of looking for new ones. So here you go I hope you like it.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
With a sigh Bulma returned opened her eyes. They where now back on Colds ship, not like they ever left. Looking at Vegeta's dark black eyes as they opened slowly she saw that he was till full of questions. Soon she would answer then for she had kept them too long inside. Her secrets where starting to hurt her very soul. It was so hard to breath at times just thinking about how much she kept hidden from the world. At least telling Vegeta would get some of it. True he might not like what he heard but she also knew he would not tell.  
  
Vegeta could see her blue eyes running with a thousand emotions and thoughts. She knew he was not satisfied with her explanation and there as much to discuss. But, no matter what he would not leave her she long ago had captured his soul and heart without knowing it. They where one for all time however, it was obvious she questioned that.  
  
Taking a slow breath he began "what did you do under your years with Cold? What where you in his empire and to him?"  
  
Looking at the ground she took a shaky breath and began. "What I did under the Cold Empire was whatever they asked." Looking into his eyes she water gloss over her own. "At times I would just help planets like I did yours. Though most of the time I was to help kill them off. Taking away all there natural resources making them unproductive there for a loss to the Empire and worthy of purging."  
  
Her eyes told that what she said was true however he knew that she was still hiding much on this issue so he asked "As that all you did?"  
  
Letting her body shake with memory she spoke again but very low almost to the point of saying nothing. "no." Letting tears from fall from her eyes she looked down "I also killed of planets all on my own. If there was someone they could not defeat they would send me. I was an innocent little girl no suspect at all. Then I was order to send planets spinning out of orbit and into there own suns or coldness of space." Taking a quick look at Vegeta she knew he could hardly believe what he heard. Though Bulma did not want so say more there was more so she added. "I did not want to but they threatened the lives of the people under my Empire. Also I was the only one strong enough to do what they asked."  
  
Understanding this entirely he just nodded for he himself had gone through much the same thing with Frieza only he was a little older. Taking his mind out of his thoughts he continued with his questions. "Now what you where you do the Cold empire and to Cold himself?"  
  
Shivering more Bulma started twisting her arm band as nerves and memories came back to her. "To the Empire I was the greatest asset of all time. I could kill off any planet and was easily manipulated to their needs and wants. I could also make planets more profitable and useful depending on what they need. They no longer had to go searching for the right planet 'no' they just need me and I could make it there happy dream planet" She ended with sarcasm dripping from her every word. "As for what I was to cold I was his most precise pet and I could get any material thing I wanted form him." Looking into Vegeta's dark eyes she added. "He watched me like a valuable jewel it was rare he let me go to a planet alone. Why he let me go to Vegeta-sei alone I do not know. But, I'm happy he did." She added with a light smile. "It was the best week of my young life. I was loved for me not because of what I could do."  
  
Again Vegeta nodded in understanding and looked with a penetrating gaze into her tear swelled eyes. He knew she was telling the truth on all accounts but there was something hidden and he wanted to know what. Taking small form into his lap he traced one of the scars on her back causing her to shiver. "Now who did this?" In truth this was the question he wanted the answer to the most for the scars hurt him to the core. It was beyond him who could do this to her.  
  
Bulma knew the question was coming and that she could not hid from it. But, the pain of it all hurt her so much still. The moment he asked she hunched over and began to truly sob as her soul and heart broke, and the truth came out. In a whisper that was almost none existent she spoke "cooler."  
  
In an instant Vegeta knew who she was talking about and wanted to know more. Turning her around to face him he lifted her tear stained face to look into his eyes. Brushing the hair out of her face he asked quietly "How?"  
  
Throwing her arms around Vegeta she sobbed into his chest for about 5 minutes. Then sniffling she pulled away and took a deep breath and began. The whole time Vegeta just held her tight making her feel the safety she had left long ago with him and his father. "After I came back from Vegeta- sei Cold heard what I had done. It pleased him none to greatly that his most precious possession would trick him. So he gave me a full time watcher his son Cooler. For 5 years he just watched me and hurt me on occasion but nothing more then a slap or something. I never was off guard in the Cold kingdom." She said with slight regret and longing. "But, I never expect what would happen to me, I was ready for mental torture and maybe a light beating or hard train season. One day however after I was heard crying on the day Vegeta-sei was lost." Looking deep into Vegeta's eyes with her deep blue pools she went on. "Cooler came and said he was sick of my crying over a stupid planet of apes and that you where all dead and I should get over it and he knew just how. Tearing me off my bed he took me into a cold desalt room and chained me to the wall. Then he proceeded to beat me and sexual assault me."  
  
Vegeta's anger rose to unknown highest at the knowledge of this. He wanted to do something but for now he knew she needed to finish. "He went at this all day then at that night he formed the bond that plagues me to this day." Taking down her top she pointed to what looked like to little bits on the top of her right breast. Then quickly replaced it knowing that Vegeta, however pissed would still get heated at the sight and that was not what she wanted right now. Hugging him deeply she went on. "Now when an Ice-jin does such a thing they form a link with however they did it to but not just them there whole blood family in this case Frieza and Cold. The instant he did it Cold knew what he had done as did Frieza. The latter however was in space and it was no concern who I was, at least to him. For his brother did it often to whores he would kill later. So he blocked me out. Cold however did not and quickly asked where I was and ran to stop anymore from happening for he knew I would be angry and hurt after."  
  
Leaning a little away from Vegeta she gazed into his eyes and went on. "Now if someone of my race his angry or truly hurt we have out power increase 10 fold. By the time Cold reached me I had used strength that would make a saiyan proud to break free. I then left the palace called my staff to me that had been left in the room. Once it was there I pounded into the ground of planet Cold and disappeared with in. With in moments I set the planet firth from the sun making it over 100degress colder everywhere. I then killed of all planet life but my tired was not yet done. It takes a power Osirian to control planets that they are not on but in my anger I controlled every planet to the end of the universe. Lifting my staff high I took every planet on owned by the Ice-jin Empire and turned them into deserts and sent them in the deeps of space. Cold did not know what today. Over ¾ of his Empire was dying he ran to me and asked me to reverse it and I would get anything. So I asked for me and my people to be free. There was hesitation but it went by fast. In the end he agreed. I knew he would not let me go but I knew away to escape. I waited until all of my people where out of the Ice-jin Empire which with the fast ships took like 2 days. I then reversed everything except for what I did to planet Cold. Well they waited for there planet to return to normal I ran to a shuttle with my tech knowledge I wired it and escaped. The rest is old news."  
  
Vegeta could only look at his new found mate with the greatest respect. She was powerful beyond dreams but still so in need of protection. Living through all she had it was amazing she made it out a live. Taking her tear stained face he pulled her into a deep kiss to which she instantly replied with equal passion.  
  
Lifting her light body off the couch he brought her into the bedroom and slowly kissed all of her that was not covered by her skimpy out fit. He then slowly took his hands and lifted her tiara off her head and out of her hair. When she looked at him in question he just responded. "You are mine to night. Not your peoples not Colds, your are my mate nothing more." He then took her into a searing kiss before there could be any protest.  
  
Coming up for air he smirked at her and slowly began to remove her top. Untying the strings in the back her breast fell free and he threw it to the side. Kissing each of her breasts with equal care he took one into his mouth well kneading the other. This earned him a moan from Bulma who dug her hands into his thick hair.  
  
Once finished paying ample attention to both of her breasts he start kissing her down her soft creamy stomach. At the same time his arms ran down hers removing her two arm bands and throwing them aside. When he reached her belly button he kissed it harshly before sucking on it and using his tongue her removed her belly ring. Then he licked a wet trail down to her center.  
  
With his teeth he gently teased her nub until it hardened and until she had her first orgasm which he eagerly licked up. By this time he was very hard and could tell she was begging for him but he just continued to torture her loving her wreathing body beneath him.  
  
Not likely being the only on undressed Bulma using her powers stripped Vegeta. He was a little shocked but she just smirked at him which made him chuckled. But, his tortures where far from done. As Bulma started to run her hands down his back he place to fingers with in her causing her to buck with need. Lowly pumping in and out of her he brought her to the panicle of desire again allowing a wave of passion to wash over her.  
  
By this point Vegeta was very much in need so taking her lips into a bruising kiss he shoved into her. The moment she was adjusted to his size she wrapped her legs around Vegeta's slim waist urging him to go further which he did. Nearing his climax Vegeta once again bit into her shoulder causing Bulma to shutter in pain and pleasure. This time however she also pit back. This brought Vegeta over the edge along with Bulma and they held each other tight as they waves of sensation washed over them.  
  
Once it was done Vegeta pulled out of her gently and pulled her form to him. He then whispered in her ear. "Thank you." For he knew that after such a traumatic day it was not total right of him to take her but she had allowed and for that he was grateful. Also he was grateful that she had told him everything, now they where truly united. She had dropped her mental wall to him. He now saw and felt everything of her past and present. In the back of his mind he could not believe he was so lucky as to find some on like her. But, he was grateful and he would never let her go.  
  
Turning to Vegeta Bulma just kissed him lightly on the head and whispered. "Your welcome Geta. I love."  
  
Though he would rarely say it again for it was against his pride he mumbled into her mouth as he gave her a light kiss. "I love you to woman."  
  
Bulma just smirked at this and would have complained about her name but it was a lost cause years ago when he had called her 'girl.' Falling asleep in his arms she felt content and safe and wished it would stay this way for all of time.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Well here it is the end of another chapter. Just a warning I will not always update this story everyday sorry. This week sadly I have other things to do like write reports on Greek Tragedy and take Italian test. But do not worry this along with my other fics will be updated this weekend for sure.  
  
Oh also happy day with in two weeks my best friend ever Emily is going to take me on as a pity case and edit my fics so soon there will be no more grammar mistakes. It never was my strongest point.  
  
Well later and as always review even if it is just two sentences or less.  
  
Ciao miei amici. 


End file.
